


Confesiones

by Kyryna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/pseuds/Kyryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black no tiene miedo de nada... o por lo menos eso cree James.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confesiones

Los primeros rayos del sol se cuelan entre las tablas que tapian las ventanas de la Casa de los Gritos. La luz ilumina el rostro dormido de Remus Lupin, que descansa en un sueño tranquilo, recuperándose del agotamiento de la luna llena.

-Mira, Cornamenta, como duerme el muy cabrón-

Sirius Black se sujeta un trozo de tela húmedo en la frente. El golpe todavía le duele, pero por lo menos ya no sangra.

-Déjalo, se merece un descanso-

James Potter suspira, apoyado contra la pared junto a su amigo, y le ofrece una botella que han robado de Las Tres Escobas. No saben lo que es, pero a James le hace toser y parece calmar la tensión acumulada de la noche.

Se hace un silencio cómodo mientras se pasan la botella, solamente apagado por los ronquidos de Peter, que se ha dormido en una esquina. Sirius lo destroza sin previo aviso, dejando caer las palabras con toda su fuerza.

-Yo también quiero un descanso- da un trago largo a la botella y se la pasa a James sin mirarle -uno de verdad... podríamos largarnos, Cornamenta... tú, yo, Lunático y Colagusano, los cuatro juntos, sin tener que pensar en quienes somos o quienes se supone que tenemos que ser-

James no contesta, así que Sirius sigue hablando con la mirada fija en la pared.

-Podríamos ir a Mallorca, hay playa y tías buenas- se calla un momento -allí no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nada, ni del colegio, ni de las clases, ni de lo que piense la gente... ni de qué haremos cuando empiece la puta guerra-

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez es pesado y les aprisiona, impidiéndoles respirar.

-Cornamenta...- Sirius lo rompe otra vez, después de dar un trago especialmente largo -estoy acojonado-

La confesión sorprende a James. Sirius siempre ha tratado el tema con bromas e ironía, aunque la situación para él está especialmente jodida.

-Yo también, Canuto- contesta finalmente y se acaba lo poco que queda en la botella.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos y esta vez nadie hace nada por evitarlo.


End file.
